Meet the Demigods
by the-gold-eyed-girl
Summary: A cliché 'meet the demigods' story. I know it's been done a million times, but I like them, so I'm doing it. Will have Percabeth, Jiper, Frazel, and and hopefully more! If you have any suggestions, please tell me! All swear words will be censored. On temporary hiatus while I work on Watch Me Burn
1. Chapter 1 - Matthew Briathwait

**I'm not going to say much now, but please forgive me for the terrible first few chapters. I promise that they'll [probably] get better as there become more and more, but for now…yeah.**

 **Not a lot of these are going to be one of those typical 'mean girl likes Percy, sees Annabeth' stories, or vice versa. Maybe there will be one or two, and the occasional 'teenage relationship drama', but I have to admit, though I love fluffy stories, I have yet to ever experience anything bigger than minor crushing, let alone love, so forgive me. The closest I've ever been is fangirling, or thinking that someone is kinda cute, but never real people, only people from books, movies, or TV (The only crushes I've ever had are on Leo Valdez and Beast Boy). For the majority of these stories…well, you'll have to read to find out! (Appealing to your curiosity? It's called a hustle, sweetheart!)**

 **I will have chapters focusing on other couples, not just Percabeth, but the majority will most likely be them. If you have any ideas for any chapters, please leave in a review. Zeus knows I need help.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise.**

 _Matthew Briathwait_

Hi. My name is Matthew, but you can call me Matt. So, this really weird thing happened at school today, and if you want to know what, you can keep reading.

I go to a school called Goode. In my class there's a boy named Percy. I'm not really friends with him, never got to know him, seeing as we only have homeroom together, and while I usually sit with my friends at lunch, he mostly just sits alone.

After school I usually go straight home, but today I was late, cos my teacher made me stay back to catch up on some of the homework I missed when I was home sick **(I don't know if this is how schools work in the US, but it's like this in my school)**. I was heading to the school gates, walking past the bathroom, when I heard a voice that sounded like Percy's. It seemed like he was talking to someone else, but that was ridiculous, everyone knew he didn't have a phone! I pressed my ear to the door, but it made a loud noise. I heard Percy's voice say swiftly and sharply, "Malcom, I've got to go. See you at camp."

Camp? What camp? I stood at the door debating whether or not to run and pretend I was never there, or confront him and ask. My decision was made by Percy coming out of the bathroom, and bluntly asking me, "How much did you hear?"

"Uh…" I stuttered. I thought about lying, but something in his eyes told me that he'd know immediately. "I heard you saying something about a camp…and a…demisomething needing to be 'collected'" His facial features hardened, his eyes giving me a stony glare.

"And you're sure that's _all_ you heard?" Fearfully, I nodded. He stared at me for a while longer, then said, "Okay. Thalia's not here, or I would make sure that you didn't remember. But for now, I guess you know little enough. But if you _ever_ mention this conversation to anyone, I'll send you to Hades. I tried my hardest not to whimper, though I think I might have. It wasn't 'till later that I realised that he had said 'Hades' instead of 'hell'. Odd. Very odd. I decided to try and put it out of my mind.

After that, I didn't really interact with Percy at all again, I just knew that there was a lot more to him than I may have though before.

 **Sorry for the short chapter, the further into the story a chapter is, the longer it'll be. I'm still new to this 'writing stories' thing, so my writing may be a little funny to start with. I'll update more or less regularly on weekends, and on weekdays when I have time. 'Till then, my lovelies! 'Till then…**


	2. Chapter 2 - Jessica Chew (Part 1)

**Hey guys!**

 **I wouldn't get too used to these regualar updates, but for now, be happy! Happy late Good Friday, everyone! And, well, happy early Easter!**

 **For this chapter, imagine that RR wrote the books PJO and HoO about a year after the fight with Gaea at CHB, and imagine that he wrote and had published them all at once. This is about the first girl to ever read the series…**

 **Disclaimer: I dun own it… *sobs***

 _Jessica Chew (Part 1)_

I looked up just as my friend Abby said something to me. "Huh?" She laughed.

"Always got your head stuck in a book, eh Jess?" I blushed. I was known for how much I loved to read. I'd do it in class, during lunch, while waiting for the bus after school, while ON the bus after school, and climbing up the stairs. **(This is so me! In my CCA, Girl Guides, the one thing everyone knows me for is how much I read. I was at a Uniform Group meeting, and this group of people were like, 'Who're you?' and someone else in that group was like, 'that's the girl who doesn't do anything but read.')**

I kept quiet and smiled. Abby shook her head and turned to our other friends. I shrugged and went back to my book, the Mark of Athena. Rick Riordan had just published this series, and I was _loving_ it! I'd finished Percy Jackson and the Olympians already, and was halfway through MoA. Soon enough, the bell rang for class, so we headed back up.

I went to San Fransisco State University **(In HoO, Percy and Annabeth say they're going to college in New Rome, which is technically San Fransisco, so…this is what I'm going with. Idk much about this university, I found it off the Internet…)** , and I majored in Marine Biology **(Again, idk if this is a course in that Uni, but just go with it…)**. I've always loved the sea…and now that I've read these books, I think I love it even more!

"Students, we have a new student in our class today. His name is Percy Jackson. He's transferred from…what college were you in before?" At the word 'Percy', my ears perked up. _Calm down, Jess. It's not like Percy is an unusual name or anything. And 'Jackson' is super common for a surname. He's probably some random dude with no knowledge or special ties to sea sea whatsoever…WOAH_. As our professor moved to show me what this 'Percy' looked like, I couldn't help but gasp. His jet-black hair, sea-green eyes…I shook my head. This was getting to be too much for me to comprehend.

"I just came here from Jupiter University of San Fransisco." The professor frowned, and so did I. That wasn't a university. Or even a thing! The confusion must be showing, so Percy hastily added, "I've already… _told_ your administration about it. If you talk to her, I think she'll prove that my explanation was quite… _convincing_." Okay, I was sure something was up. Percy? _Jupiter?_ Something was up, and I was going to find out what. Operation Get-to-know-Percy-Jackson's-Doppelganger was a go. I'd become his friend, and find out any small detail that he might let slip about his possible demigod life, and when I've collected enough data…BOOM! I'd spring the question…it was a flawless plan!

Our first assignment given to us by our professor was perfect for my plan. We had to do a project about the different types of fish in the Twilight Zone. **(I'm sorry if this is not the level at which university students do work. I'm only twelve, for Zeus's sake! So sue me!)** And I was paired with Percy! Perfect! I casually asked, "So Percy, why did you decide to major in Marine Biology?"

He answered, "Erm, well, I've always loved the sea…and cos of my dad, I guess…" Aha! A clue! **(This is just so Blues Clues right now…)**

I responded, "Makes sense. Who's your dad? Would I know him?"

"Probably not." Then he added under his breath, "but if I said who he was, you'd probably know." "Hmm?" I sensed his mental shields going up. "Nothing. Why are you asking me this?"

He was probably suspicious. Just one more reason for him to be a demigod! For those type people, I suppose that you'd have to always be aware. If anyone pries too much, there's a good chance that they're monsters. "I just think that you're the kind of person that has much more to them than what meets the eye. I'd like to get to know you better," I responded carefully. Percy paused, then smiled. "Okay. Why not?"

"Great. So…you want to meet at the library after school to work on this?" I gestured to the scrap piece of paper that we were supposed to be writing ideas on. "Sure. Oh wait. I was supposed to meet my girlfriend after school. Is it okay if she comes too?" "'Course. What's she like?" He frowned. I laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm not trying to steal you. I wouldn't dream of it. Sworn off men forever, here." I'd decided that after reading The Titan's Curse. Percy looked at me thoughtfully. "Mmm. In that case, you'd probably like my cousin Thalia. She's in a group…that is, she has a group of friends who've all sworn men off as well…" _Score!_ "…as for my girlfriend, her name's Annabeth. She's really smart. She got into one of the top universities in San Fransisco. She's majoring in architecture."

"Cool. I can't wait to meet her. Sounds like someone I'd like." He grinned. "I think she'd like you too. You're pretty nice, um, Jessica, was it?" I nodded. "You can call me Jess." "K. I will."

We continued like that for a while, each of us writing down ideas and random bits of knowledge that we happened to know about the Twilight Zone, while exchanging small talk. After what felt like only a short while, the bell singled lunch. I saw Percy standing uncertainly, so I went over to him and said, "You don't know where anything is, do you? Come with me, I'll show you. You can sit with us if you want." He gave me a smile, a genuine smile, and I felt more sure than ever that I knew who he really was. I nodded in the general direction of the cafeteria. "C'mon, let's go."

 **Well, I think that that was…something…else. This chapter's probably going to be one of three parts, cos my mind really is feeling stretched a bit thin right now. I'll try to post part 2 tomorrow, but if I don't I'll probably do it sometime next week. I've got a lot of homework to do, so…yeah.**

 **Thanks to the people who reviewed:**

 **-Guest**

 **-KoalaLover-ABC-123**

 **-DemigodSassReaders**

 **and everyone else who read, followed, or favorited! Y'all are lovely people! See you next time…BAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Finn Browne

**Hello, lovely humans! I'll get along with the Jessica chapters soon, but for now, I'm going to do this April Fool's special, because, when the opportunity presented itself, how could I not?**

 **Today at school, we were doing a project for Literature. One of the boys in my class was acting, and he said: "Hi, my name is Bob." And my teacher said, "Say hello to Bob." and I almost cried! So let us take a moment to remember and mourn the loss of Bob, the friendly Titan.  
** ** _R.I.P Bob. You were a good egg. Even when you realised that you originally wanted to destroy the earth, you stayed on the good side in the end. You sacrificed yourself for the greater good, and we will all remember you for that. Bob, the stars say hello._**

 **On that happy note, let's continue! Reviews:**

 **- IfOnly42: thank you so much for your reviews! and thanks for realising that this isn't your typical, quote-unquote, 'fangirl meets character-type thing', because honestly, that would be boring, wouldn't it!  
**

 **- KoalaLover-ABC-123: thank you! and I'm glad to know that I'm not the only one who does girly squeals when she reads good stories! (thank you so much…have a cookie. (::) )**

 **- DemigodSassReaders: yeah, I know exactly what you mean. my inspiration for Jess's love of reading was kinda myself. my mother once got so mad at me for reading to much, she actually threw my book away in a trash can! (she doesn't know I dug it out, but still :P). if you like reading, I suggest the book Echo. my great-aunt was visiting and she gave me the book. it's pretty huge, and I finished it in one day! somehow none of my school teachers noticed...anyways, it's awesome. thanks for reviewing!**

 **-** **KittenC-drawing-all-day : shut up. just shut up. at least I HAVE stories, and didn't think FanFiction was a site for posting PICTURES. thanks for reading and reviewing anyways, even if I DID have to tell you about a million times. one more thing-just be careful, okay? it's fine to call me Libby, just take care that you don't use my real name…especially cos…things. other people can see your reviews. and one final thing. if you feel like you don't get the surroundings, maybe you should, I dunno, READ PERCY JACKSON? hmm? sounds logical, no?**

 **Sorry that I'm posting so late, I had school, then CCA, which didn't finish until SIX THIRTY PM, and then we went straight to dinner, then it was my Helper's birthday, so we had a celebration and whatnot. I'm actually supposed to be sleeping right now, but...I couldn't not post this today. I definately won't make any of you wait so long for an update again (not just for you, I honestly have no social life, and I really have nothing better to do with my time -.-), but, well, yeah! I just started watching Avatar: The Last Airbender (the TV show, not the movie. My friend says -no offense to those who like it. I personally haven't watched it. Don't hate the messenger.- that it stinked. But...the show's awesome! I'm up to Season 2, episode 9. I know a lot of the stuff I watch had its series finale a LONG time ago, but think of it my way: this way, no-one else is talking about it anymore (I'm very possessive) and I don't have to wait long periods of time between each episode! So...talking too much? Okay. I'll stop...probably...not...**

 **Happy April Fool's! Thank you to anyone who favourited, followed, or read my story. You're all lovely people, all of you. So…let's get on!**

 **Disclaimer: *clicks heels 3 times* I own Percy Jackson, I own Percy Jackson, I own Percy Jackson…*opens eyes* Nope. *sigh.***

 _Finn Browne (3rd Person POV)_

"No way, Jackson, I'm not buying it."

"I'm not _joking_ , Finn, I'm telling the truth!"

"Yeah, right. You expect me to believe that my mother who has been absent from my birth is a _goddess?_ And that you people are all _demigods?_ Please. This is stupid. If this was real, my father would know."

"I _told_ you, some gods don't tell their mortal parents. I'm not _trying_ to trick you. Face it. It's. Real"

"Prove it."

"FINE! Follow me."

An exasperated son of Poseidon was followed by a skeptical newcomer to Camp Half-Blood.

_ _this line break wants a cookie.__

"This is Chiron. He's a centaur."

Finn's eyes widened, but stubbornly said, "Fake. Probably just a costume."

Percy's eyes looked pleadingly at the old centaur, seeming to say, 'see what I have to deal with?!', but he was met with a wry smile that said 'then deal with it'.

_ _this line break is still waiting on that cookie.__

"This is Blackjack. He's a pegasus." Said horse whinnied. "Blackjack says hi."

"How would _you_ know what he said?"

"I can speak to horses."

" _Right._ And my mom's a goddess."

"YES. SHE IS."

"…"

"…"

"…Not buying it."

"GODS OF OLYMPUS…"

_ _this line break is very displeased with the service.__

"This is Nico. He's a boy."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Nico, make a skeleton."

"Will said no."

"Who's Will?"

"Nico's boyfr-"

"SHUT UP."

"…boyfriend."

"Wait…you're…"

"SHUT UP."

"He's-"

"SHUT UP."

"Yup."

"GOODBYE." The boy ran away.

"Gods, that boy. I'm guessing that didn't do much to convince you?"

"No. Entertaining, though."

Cue the large groan.

_ _this line break has left the restaurant in search of another cookie.__

"This is Annabeth. She's my girlfriend."

"Hi."

"This the boy you need help with?"

"Yup. Wouldn't even accept it when I brought him to Chiron."

"Wow. That bad, huh?"

"Exactly."

"Whadd'ya bring him to me for? You know I can't do stuff like…you can. Or any of the other Seven, for that matter."

"I know. I just thought you might want to see what I'm dealing with."

"Then deal with it." Annabeth pecked Percy on the cheek, then left, leaving him alone to face a very bored Finn.

 __this line break quits.__

"Hey Piper. Is Frank at Camp?"

"No. He's in Rome. He and Hazel were planning to get here in about a week or so. Why?"

"I thought he could do his thing. You know, the thing he got from my dad?"

"Oh. That thing. Why are we calling it the thing?" Percy tilted his head towards Finn.

"Hi."

"Hi. What does _he_ have to do with anything?"

"You know how you accepted it the moment Annabeth told you?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Well, he's the exact _opposite_."

"Yikes. Maybe try Leo?"

"I will. Thanks, Pipes."

"See ya."

"Can I go back to my dad's house now?"

"Shut up."

_ _a new line break has entered the story. will you keep it?_ _

A slightly charred Finn Browne walked mildly towards the Hermes cabin.

_ _congratulations. this line break has been added to your database of line breaks._ _

Percy sat down on the sandy beach, his hand in Annabeth's.

"They can wait one more day next time. I am _never_ going to pick up a demigod on April Fool's Day _again_."


End file.
